


Sois mon valentin

by LoupSpell



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Movie: Call Me By Your Name, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoupSpell/pseuds/LoupSpell
Summary: Après plusieurs années, Elio et Oliver sont enfin réunis.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Sois mon valentin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlin_EmrysPendragon_Jr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_EmrysPendragon_Jr/gifts).



> Disclaimer : L’univers ne m’appartient pas. 
> 
> NDA : Hello ! C’est mon premier texte sur ce fandom. J’espère que ça vous plaira ! Je le dédie à Merlin. 
> 
> 14 février : Amour
> 
> Merci à ma bêta SlythLou !  
> Bonne lecture !

Elio ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté ce rendez-vous dans le parc. Enfin, bien sûr que si, il le savait. Il y a quelques jours de cela, il avait reçu une lettre où était marqué “ _Sois mon valentin. Rejoins moi dans le parc à côté de chez toi à 14h. Elio_ ”. Elle venait d’Oliver, son seul et unique amour. Après leur histoire, il n’avait pas pu s’engager dans une autre relation. Il n’y avait que lui. C’est pour cela qu’il attendait assis sur un banc. Il allait partir lorsqu’une voix le héla en criant “Oliver”. Il se retourna et tomba sur l’homme de sa vie, un bouquet à la main. Il s’approcha de lui doucement, ne sachant pas trop quelle attitude adopter. C’est le blond qui combla la distance en l’embrassant passionnément, rattrapant des années de séparation. 

Tous deux savaient dorénavant, qu’ils pourraient vivre leur histoire au grand jour.

**Author's Note:**

> J’espère que ce petit drabble vous a plu !  
> Bises


End file.
